


小段子合集一

by Joyceguy



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy
Summary: 是我刚开始搞圣瓦的时候觉得很好射的灵光闪现的小集合。
Relationships: Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures), 圣瓦





	小段子合集一

谁也不可能相信海边的仓库里出现了一条真正的龙。

\-----------------------------------------------

黑影兵团当然要给老婆用啦，你说是不是啊圣主？   
\-----------------------------------------------

Valmont拄着拐杖（我知道象征身份地位之类的）但是我就是想看小瘸子Valmont被圣主操得流眼泪又跑不掉。想去踢老龙但是腿根本没有劲踢不动，就拿手去身后拦龙。结果手也被爪子捉住了只能哭着被操。   
\-----------------------------------------------

Valmont趁他家龙睡觉，从他身体里拿了几个符咒想跑。空巢老龙被拿走鼠符咒只好很委屈在家里等他回心转意。因为他知道瓦瓦跑不掉的，没有人能满足瓦瓦那个小婊子。   
\-----------------------------------------------

可是瓦瓦也很爱钱，龙龙是东西方结合的恶龙，龙真的很富有。瓦瓦抢了那么多黄金还没有金鸡王宝藏里的几颗宝石值钱。瓦就乖乖回来了，要搞好关系搞定他家老龙，用身体多从老龙那边骗点钱。当然他也被操得心甘情愿。   
\-----------------------------------------------

老龙是雕像，鼠符咒没有回来的时候瓦瓦经常悄悄用嘴唇贴着冰冷的龙角，还傻乎乎地去舔老龙的舌头。老龙嘲讽他：“你就算想取悦我也可以等我拿回鼠符咒。不用那么饥渴。”  
可是老龙不敢确认瓦瓦是不是真的死心塌地的爱他。  
鼠符咒回来了，他们就在办公室悄悄做爱。但是老龙动静又很大，瓦瓦怀疑他手下都知道。但是黑影兵团肯定早就知道了。  
\-----------------------------------------------

老龙改写了岁月史书，在自己的城堡里让瓦瓦当王后。他天天给瓦瓦穿长袍，但是瓦瓦不愿意，觉得是裙子。瓦瓦就是很固执地只想穿西装，为了并不存在的体面---当然了，他家老龙只穿裤衩，方便在城堡里随时随地操瓦瓦，反正瓦瓦穿的是“裙子”，一掀开就可以操。   
\-----------------------------------------------

可是老龙怎么会有孩子，还是自己体内的龙蛋生的。瓦瓦就嘲笑他：操我操得一头劲，最后怀孕的不还是你自己。你自己的崽子我可不认是我的，你们绿皮龙都太丑了。然而龙蛋生出来了瓦瓦还是用自己的肚皮去孵它，老龙边操边问他：“你到底是妈妈还是爸爸？我看你就给这孩子当妈。”然而老龙并不爱这个蛋，总想破坏它，但是搞了几次瓦瓦眼睛都红了把蛋护在肚皮下面：“求求你了，我给他当妈妈，你别再弄他好吗？”瓦瓦被操得往前拱，还伸手去护龙蛋，他担心老龙太粗暴给龙蛋搞散黄了。  
\-----------------------------------------------

圣主是瓦瓦家的传家宝，瓦瓦跟着家里学了很多黑手的事情，将来要继承家里的产业。他小时候总去放着老龙的藏宝室待着，觉得这个雕像对他有不一般的吸引力，他甚至把龙当成他的性幻想对象。于是15岁第一次自慰就在老龙雕像的面前，精液弄得领带都脏了。老龙默默看了三年，不是他不想下手，只不过他看瓦瓦在家里还没有站稳脚跟，而圣主需要一个时机。  
不过老龙常常用羊符咒去瓦瓦的梦里变着花样的操小少爷。  
\-----------------------------------------------

其实瓦瓦一直很不齿他家老龙的生活习惯。拜托了，他可是体面人，他只想吃有亮闪闪餐具的那种，而不是吃黏虫。可是操他的那条恶龙喜欢，也许这就是他能满足他性需求的方法？但是还是太恶心了。他被操的时候想起来这一茬又很反胃，但是叫龙漱口好像是个荒唐的笑话，何况老龙的舌头也可以把瓦瓦舔高潮。  
\-----------------------------------------------

老龙寄生在瓦瓦身体里和被困在石头里完全不同。他能感觉到瓦瓦的血肉之躯。那种热度和鲜活灵魂的诱惑。  
瓦瓦幻想老龙会对他说“现在我是你的骨中之骨。”之类的话，可是他家龙根本不会来这些情意缠绵的东西。龙倒是实现了一个愿望，控制瓦瓦的手自慰。  
“小东西，你说现在是谁在拿手操你？是不是你自己？”  
Valmont窘的要死，他没法控制自己的手，所以倒是感觉别人真的在帮他撸。镜子里上半身衣冠楚楚，但下办身裤子已经脱到膝盖了，两腿大敞着对着自己衣柜门上的镜子。  
“你还不是没办法亲自操我？拿我的手自慰有什么用？你要是真想做就赶紧变回龙，现在这点前戏算个屁。”Valmont还在嘴硬，但是他前面也硬，还一点点分泌出了液体。  
龙就用瓦瓦另一只手勒紧领带，给他搞得窒息：“还不是你没用，自己老公的符咒都拿不回来，让我用什么操你？你只配自己撸一发，我用你的手已经是给你面子了，毕竟你需要我来操你，是吧瓦龙？”  
瓦瓦太阳穴附近的血管都暴起来了，他咬牙切齿又被勒得说不出什么完整的话：“你……妈的。你……以为我……想挨操？都是因为……因为……你。”  
老龙听了心里挺美，手头操着他老婆，还骂他：“懂事就早点让你老公脱身，神智在你身体里马上要比屌在你身体里还久。”  
\-----------------------------------------------

瓦瓦很宝贝他一头长发。所以背后的龙在操到瓦瓦想逃的时候就用爪子拽他头发，瓦瓦就不敢乱动了。老龙还威胁他再敢跑就烧了他头发，第一次吓得瓦瓦战栗起来，回头瞪龙，还有点眼泪。当然是他又怕被怪物操，又被进来的老龙的屌弄得快疼死了。  
龙不管这些，他觉得操这个人类真的很爽。


End file.
